1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus in the related art is used, which prints by applying ink on a recording medium (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-239866). The printing apparatus described in JP-A-2006-239866 is provided with transport means which transports the recording medium, an ink jet head which discharges ink on the transported recording medium, cloth thickness detection means which detects the height of a recording surface of the recording medium which is transported by the transport means, and movement means which changes the height of the ink jet head according to the height position of the recording surface of the cloth which is detected by the cloth thickness detection means.
Such a printing apparatus, for example, is configured such that a threshold for the height of the recording surface of the recording medium is set, and the height of the ink jet head is adjusted in a case where the height of the recording surface of the recording medium exceeds the threshold.
In a case where a raised portion (wrinkle, join, or the like) where the position of the recording surface is detected as being higher than the threshold by a detecting section, printing is temporarily stopped manually by an operator, and printing is restarted after transportation of the raised portion further to the downstream side than the ink jet head is confirmed. At this time, according to the extent of the raised portion, the ink jet head is manually raised by the operator, and reaches a position so as not to come into contact with the raised portion.
According to such a method, the operator is burdened since the work is relatively great for the operator to detect the raised portion. That is, in the printing apparatus of the related art, after a raised portion is detected, it is not possible to easily perform printing until printing is restarted.